Rusty
"You are too loyal to the ones who are the most willing to hurt you, Rusty. You want me back even though I killed our mentor and betrayed you and the whole Camp! For that I can swear on the River Styx, that I will be what drags you down, and kills you. A promise I made 9 years ago!" - Mikael Winston Rusty is a Son of Poseidon and has been at Camp since he was 2. He is currently 21 and is the Camp Counselor and Poseidon Cabin Counselor. He is strong in his powers and has connected with Poseidon's Roman (Neptune), and Norse (Ægir) counterparts as well. Rusty is noted as one of the strongest demigods alive. Background Rusty came to Camp when he was 2 after his mother's tragic death. Chiron took Rusty in and treated him like a son until he was 6. Then Rusty had to work hard for respect. At age 7 he learned his parentage was Poseidon and at first he resented his lineage. He ignored his father coming to visit and talk to him on numerous occassions. Two years later, at age 9, Rusty finally got his first oportunity to prove his strength on a quest. He had to journey to a classified location with his two closest friends, Winston (Son of Zeus, AGE: 18 - current, 9 - then), and John (Son of Hermes AGE: 16). The three ventured to a location fighting many monsters along the way and almost died at the hands of Chrysaor. However John used Ghostfire, a dagger forged from the Phlegethon. However John was blinded from his glorious victory that Winston pushed John into the Pit. John had dropped Ghostfire and Rusty scrambled to pick it up. However Winsotn grabbed it first and stabbed him in the wrist. Rusty then pushed Winston into Tartarus and felt awful. Upon returning from the quest he refused to have a celebration or any congratulations. He went to John and Winston's funeral and then proceeded to march back to his cabin. He finally accepted a meeting with his father, Poseidon, down by the beach. Poseidon told Rusty "You cannot beat yourself up. You did what was needed to. Now train! Harder than ever. Use John's knife and put it to use. It is tied to you know as you are tied to it." With that Poseidon left. Later that night Rusty went to the sword arena to train. However Chiron heard him and offered him assistance only late at night as private training. Chiron had trained Rusty to learn how to master his hydrokinesis as well as some pyrokinesis. Rusty had mastered his Greek powers becoming undefeated in Camp activites. By age 14, Rusty had gone on over 20 quests and had failed none, except his first. He counted that as a lose. He learned his flaw was loyalty. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends safety. However he eventually became Camp Counselor after Chiron's sudden disappearance. Assuming his new role he faced a multitude of new challenges. At age 15 he teamed up with his brother, Kyle, and a powerful son of Hades, and co-Camp Counselor, Alex to embark on a quest. On this quest they encountered the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Phil Striker. A demigod who Rusty instantly wanted to challenge. In doing so he faced a mighty defeat realizing he was not the strongest. In realizing he was not a number one in battle, he went to stare out upon the sea. In doing so he was approached by Neptune, his father's Roman form. In the meeting Neptune decided that Rusty needed training from a Roman to become greater. Quests The Lycaon Quest ''' '''The Rage of the Devil Powers *Hydrokinesis *Water-Induced Abilities *Geokinesis (limited) *Cryokinesis (limited) *Aerokinesis (very limited) *Pyrokinesis (only when using Ghostfire) Items Over his years at Camp Half-Blood , Rusty has acquired a numerous arsenal of weapons and items at his disposal. *'Ghostfire' - Rusty's trusted dagger that was once his mentor's knife. However John had thrown him the knife as he fell into Tartarus ultimately dying. This blade is one of three existing weapons forged from the Phlegeteon River of the Underworld and Tartarus. After Winston stabbed Rusty with the knife the power infused within the son of Poseidon that whenever he is in contact with his knife he can have minor control over fire. *'SeaMist '- Rusty's three foot long sword that is literally what it's name says, Sea Mist. One of the times Rusty had risked his life and almost died Ethan helped Rusty out by giving him protection from the water in the air. After the fight was done Rusty confronted Ethan and learned this ability and perfected it. SeaMist is now a trusty blade that Rusty relies on often. *'A Backpack' - on a pety quest Rusty did when he was younger he came across dwarves that had packs that was a literal Mary Poppin's bag effect. It was bottomless. The dwarves gifted Rusty one in return for killing a Lyconean Wolf that lurked in the area. *'Revolver' - Rusty has kept a firearm on him ever since an invasion had occured and he almost got killed by a mortal. Since this event Rusty had revoked the strict "NO FIREARMS!" rule he had implemented. However he limited the right to the Counselors that were not a threat to others. *'Sniper Rifle '- Although Rusty hates using this weapon he has used it on rare occasions to stop a threat. Or to just annoy some monsters or demigods. He once sat ontop of the Big House and shot Crayola crayons at the Campers peppering their feet in colored wax of the rainbow. Relationships Phil - The praetor of Camp Jupiter and one of Rusty's long time rivals and best friends. Though he is younger than Rusty, he is one of the only demigods to ever beat Rusty. He is more rash in thought and battle tactics than Rusty but the two usually counter each other and make a plan in between that can usually help in the long run. Keith - One of Rusty's best friends at Camp Half-Blood. This son of Hades is the Counselor of the Hades Cabin and has displayed his strengths on numerous occasions holding back in battle. Keith is often the calmest of the counselors and tends to surprise Rusty on numerous occassions. ''' '''Ethan- a good friend of Rusty's and his brother. This Counselor of Poseidon has been a loose cannon in Rusty's eyes. He is always cautious of what Ethan has in store for his plan. But as a brother Rusty cares for him and tries to look out and help him when he can. Ethan had gone into exile as Rusty felt he had been betrayed by Ethan, however he later returned to be a loyal friend and trusted teammate. In the quest Rage of the Devil he was in combat and fell in battle which lead to his son destroying the beasts. Ethan has since been promoted to godhood and is the minor god of Legacy Demigods. Alex - Rusty's oldest and best friend at Camp Half-Blood. This Counselor of Hades has gone on countless quests with and without assistance. He has always been like a sage to Rusty providing him guidance and help in times of trouble. He is one of the strongest demigods around. Jacen - A good friend of Rusty's who died courageously. This Counselor of Hecate was one of the leading magicians at Camp and had begun to teach Rusty much in the way of magic. Lime - A good friend of Rusty's and the Counselor of the Apollo Cabin. Lime does not mess around and is always willing for an adventure when Rusty is ready to help. Winston - Was once thought to have been a friend then the leader of a Titan army. He has now returned to his roots as a powerful son of Zeus. Often butting heads with Rusty, he is the other Camp Counselor when Rusty is away or unavailable. ' '''Gwen - the leader of the Camp Asgard and Rusty's former love interest. She has butted heads with Rusty over the years and has made him think rashly when it has come to protecting her. Even though she has beaten Phil, and has challenged Rusty, he always declines due to him not wishing to harm her. He is very caring and affectionate towards her but does not always show it when he needs to be strong in front of others. The relationship took a bitter nose dive when Rusty learned his original love was still alive and well. Gwen felt betrayed and has since been resentful in helping Rusty with things causing a divide in the two camps relations. ' '''JJ - The Celtic Demigod who is the only one to truly mystify Rusty. He is uncertain of the true danger the Celtic Myths possess and is curious to learn about them. However with Avalon's protector JJ realm hopping he is never able to question this leader for too long. Kylie - a former praetor of Camp Jupiter and Phil's former girlfriend. Rusty always admired Kylie's leadership ability though he did not know her for a long time. Her style was much like his own. When he went with Gwen, Phil, and JJ to Egypt to rescue her and she quit the Legion, Rusty offered to use the Sands of Time in order to help fix the situation. Rusty later had to face Kevin and watch him kill Kylie in front of the Senate. Rusty blames her death on himself and he feels as though he could have saved her. Isaac - Demigod son of Apollo and has been a good camper several times. He befriended Orion while out on a hunt and the two are inseparable buddies. Once thought to be killed only to come back and save the camp as Rusty was on the verge of execution. ''' '''Sammy - Rusty's love interest. Sammy is the daughter of Demeter and has a large control over plant life. Usually using vines as a primary defense due to her pacifist approach. She was once presumed dead but return a few years ago to steal Rusty's heart back and has been a strong ally ever since. 'Luke - ' 'Srg - ' Fatal Flaw Rusty's biggest flaw is loyalty to his friends. He is protective and kind in nature and he does not want his friends to feel pain. He has on multiple accounts stood into deadly fights that have almost killed him because he was too stubborn to let his friends fight their fight. His loyalty has been his downfall once and after being gifted a pardon by Hades to get a second chance it is interesting to see if he has learned from his past Personality Rusty is level headed and keeps his cool under a lot of pressure. His emotions have been cold at times not wanting to let people into his life knowing that they may get hurt because of his enemies or even himself. However, he has gotten better at this task and has made numerous friends at Camp and is very protecting. He treats anything or anyone close to him with a personal care. If someone messes with them or it, they will have to face Rusty. He is kind and generous. He is willing to step down from a quest so another camper can go on it if they were dying to go on one. He is easy going and generally fun to be around. He makes sarcastic jokes that do not always get taken as jokes and sometimes frustrates the others. But he is instantly regretful of offending them as he does not want anyone on his side to become an enemy. Appearance Rusty is 6'0" and looks like a typical 21 year old. He is more lean then others, but he has enough muscle to clarify he isn't skins and bones. He has recently begin to develop an 8-pack abs based on rigorous workouts he has begun to do. Rusty's hair color is red and short, but the red is often described like fall leaves and changes shades with the seasons becoming darker in the winter and brighter in the summer. He has hazel/green eyes that also fluctuate depending on the time of year as well. Rusty is often seen in his camp shirt or jacket and jeans. On his jeans he has a rope like belt that holds a sheath for his dagger, Ghostfire. Above his left knee in combat he has a revolver positioned but otherwise leaves it in his backpack that he often wears. Rusty doesn't care much on self appearance just as long as he doesn't look like a slob or lazy. He has an image to keep up being the Camp Counselor. Trivia *Rusty is the oldest son of Poseidon currently at Camp *He is the Camp Counselor and Poseidon Cabin Counselor *Rusty is the only demigod to have died twice in the story arc *He has also been in and out of Tartarus on numerous events *He has an his ego split in two representing the light and dark natures within Category:Demigods